Some systems use biometric information to authenticate individuals rendering identification documents or individuals attempting to obtain identification documents. For example, state motor vehicle departments may obtain facial images and fingerprints of drivers at the time of providing driver's licenses. Some systems can use biometric information in combination with physical or digital identification cards to verify that an individual is enrolled in an example identity management program. For example, an individual may have to provide facial images and fingerprints as well as valid identification when he or she attempts to renew her driver's license or engage in airline travel. In some instances, individuals may attempt to use a fraudulent identification card as a means of identity verification.